


Sarah in The Underground

by CatieCo



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatieCo/pseuds/CatieCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah has forgotten her time in the labyrinth but it hasn't forgotten her. The underground needs her and so does Jareth, who is unknown by her. She keeps having strange memory like dreams of her time there and can not stop thinking about them. Her time in the real world is up, it's time to go back to where she belongs, but will she remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a voice. His voice.  
“Sarah…”  
Sarah sprung awake on the warm summer night at exactly 3:14 a.m. She checked. Sarah scanned her bedroom. She woke up to something but couldn't remember what it was. Maybe just the house settling, it is an old house after all she told herself and let her now heavy eyes fall close once again. With a deep sigh she laid herself back on her bed and let her mind wonder itself to sleep.  
But he was still watching from behind her open bedroom door. Only peeking out one eye and breathing ever so quietly to not wake her once again. Sarah needed to remember him, remember everyone from the Underground. Without her the Goblin Kingdom will fall she must claim her throne as the Goblin Queen.  
Jareth produced a crystal to twirl in his hand while leaning against the wall and slowly closing her bedroom door. The golden light spilling from the hallway became smaller as darkness filled the room. Only the light glow of the crystal could be seen. Memories from Sarah’s time in the labyrinth flashed in Jareth’s mind causing him to squeeze his eyes tightly shut. He put his free hand on his forehead to rub his temples to relieve the headache coming on. Why must this girl cause him so much pain? Jareth thought to himself. He looked back down at the crystal, scenes of them dancing flashed inside. The look on Sarah’s face before he almost kissed her, but then nothing. She tore away from him and burst the bubble. Jareth twirled the crystal, the scene turned to fog and reappeared to when Sarah first walked in the ballroom. He would rather her remember that, he stood upright and slowly stocked to her bed. She was sleeping soundly with her wild dark hair spread over the pillow, she was facing the wall away from him. Jareth loomed over her with the crystal ball in his hand and slowing pushed it into her left temple giving her the memory of looking for him in the peach dream. Sarah will only see it as a dream, she will grow curious of it though, as if it had really happened. A light golden glow appeared as her mind absorbed the crystal, and Jareth slunk back into the darkness towards the open window. He transformed into an owl and took off into the night, only time will remind her now.  
Sarah was in a rush to get ready for school the next morning. She had a wonderful dream about dancing and laughing and beautiful people all around her, but she was looking for someone. Because of it she slept in and was going to be late for school. She pinned her hair back quickly and shoved on some jeans and ran downstairs.  
“Sarah don't run you don't want to fall and hit your head, do you?” Her father said sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.  
“Sorry Daddy I'm running late today I gotta go catch the bus. I'll eat breakfast with you tomorrow, okay? Bye!” Sarah said while busting out the door. The bus was outside waiting for her and she did a slight jog to it to not keep the bus driver waiting.  
“Mornin’” the old man said like he says to every student that gets on the bus.  
“Goodmorning” Sarah replied mindlessly back while scanning the bus to find her friend that was sitting in the far back of the bus. She smiled and made her way back there.  
“Hey there Sarah, running late again?” Stacy said as Sarah sat next to her.  
“When am I not though?” She said back laughing  
“So what was it this time?”  
“Well this time I think I was in a ballroom and there was laughing and dancing…” Sarah trailed off.  
“And?” Stacy pressured.  
“And… I was looking for someone, I kept getting glimpses of him and he approached me to dance but then I woke up.”  
“Still no name?”  
“Yeah, never heard his name.” Sarah said sounding defeated.  
“It's so odd about these dreams you've been having. You would think that they would have some sort of connections.”  
“They do, at least I think they do.”  
“Oh? What do you think that is?”  
“The man. In ever dream he's in it, he may not be the focus of the dream but he is either mentioned or is seen in the background.”  
“How is he mentioned if he doesn't have a name?” Stacy questioned.  
“Well the fox creature and the small troll call him the king or kingy so I can only assume they mean him.” Sarah paused, “but I don't think they like him very much.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
“Whenever they mention him it's always when something bad is happening in the dream and they blame it on ‘the king’.” Sarah said looking down.  
“Sarah, don't get so worked up over this. They're just dreams nothing more.” The way Stacy said ‘nothing more’ struck a cord in Sarah's mind and made her snap her head back up to look at her friend.  
“Whoo Sarah, are you okay?” Stacy asked stunned. Sarah took a deep breath out, she didn't realize she was even holding her breath.  
“Yes, I'm fine just what you said sounded so-” Before Sarah could finish the bus slammed to a stop at the front of their school.  
“C’mon Sarah let’s get off before it gets too crowded at the front.” Stacy said while pulling Sarah to her feet. She still couldn't help but wonder about the man in the shadows. She knows him, she just does.  
Dancing, everything’s dancing. Sarah feels tired and let her eyes drift close. I’m looking for someone, the man. She tries to push through the crowd of people? Are they even human? They look human but also look so different Sarah couldn't put her finger on it. They were all looking at her like she was a joke. Just his play thing for the night. But when she sees the blonde man he looks at her like it’s the first time he has ever seen the light. And the way he teases her by disappearing in the crowd of people, playing a game of cat and mouse. Then finally, they meet eyes and they are the only people in that ballroom. His voice, such a beautiful voice the blonde man was singing softly to her. The way a man in love would. She can still feel his hand on her waist holding her close and the way his eyes gazed into her own, one blue one green. The music was faster, the room spinning, he's leaning in for a kiss her first kiss.  
“Sarah?”, Mr. Redmen was looking down at her daydreaming again, “Sarah wake up!”. Sarah jerked back to reality.  
“I'm so sorry Mr. Redmen” Sarah managed to stutter out while the other students in her Math class laughed at her.  
“If you studied for my class half as much as you daydream in here you wouldn't have a D!” Mr. Redmen laughed out. Sarah could feel her face turning red as she sunk down into her desk. But then she saw something, or someone run behind Mr. Redmen’s desk. Mr. Redmen turned away from Sarah and slowly walked away and continued to go on with his lecture. She looked and Mr. Redmen then back at his desk, she saw his hot coffee cup shaking.  
“Uh, Mr. Redmen?”  
“Not now Sarah just listen okay?”, Mr. Redmen dismissed her. He sat down in his chair when Sarah saw a glint of something that resembled a large cheesy smile to the right of Mr. Redmen’s head. Oh no Sarah thought. All of a sudden out of nowhere his coffee cup is pushed over spilling hot coffee all over his laptop and his lap.  
“AHHHH JESUS CHRIST!” Mr. Redmen screamed as the bell rang. Sarah gathered her things and quickly ran out of the classroom. What just happened? It didn't fall it was pushed. Was that a smile in mid air? I just need to lay down Sarah thought to herself I'm going crazy aren't I? Sarah decided to skip the rest of school and walk back home. It wasn't that far just beyond the park alittle then she would be home. The walk felt short, she was lost in her thoughts. She made it too her white front door and pushed it open quietly. No one was home but she still felt she had to be quiet about it. All alone in the big house she slowly walked up to her room. The only real place she felt she could be herself without being made fun of and without interruptions from her family. She sat in front of her mirror and stared at herself.  
“I know I saw something.” Sarah whispered, “but what was it?”, she felt herself getting sleepy again out of nowhere and let herself lay her head down on her desk but right before she fully closed her eyes she saw the smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

There's such a sad love deep in your eyes…..”  
What is that? Sarah thought to herself in the darkness.  
“... Open and close within your eyes I'll place the sky within your eyes…”   
That voice, the song, it's so familiar. She felt herself falling in darkness with the voice becoming louder and louder.   
“As the pain sweeps through makes no sense to you…”  
Sarah saw a light below her as she descended towards it. She fell through and into distorted ballroom with puppet people hanging from mid air, strings attached to all of their joints. They looked dead and the closer she examined a woman wearing a red ball gown and a eye mask hanging next to her she saw that she had stitches keeping her body together. They weren't people at all just dolls. Sarah's breathing started to quicken as she reached up to take off her mask.  
“...but I'll be there for you-u as the world falls down…” The song sounded like a record skipping. Sarah ripped off the black mask to reveal she had no eyes. There was nothing under her mask, just blank, all she had was her mouth.  
“.... Falling, falling in love…” The voice sounded darker. Sarah started to get scared.  
“It's only a dream.” She whispered to herself and squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears. But the music just got louder and darker.   
“ …as the world falls doooown…”   
“No! Stop it!” Sarah screamed and dropped down to the broken tile floor of the ballroom. The old, yellowed curtains started falling around her seeming to and grab her. Sarah pulled herself into a ball on the floor and the chandlers were breaking into pieces all around her. She started crying, “Please stop this now! I wanna wake up!”   
The music was so loud it hurt her ears, the once beautiful melody now was in a distorted deep skipping voice.   
“I'll leave my love between the staaaars..” The music was like nails on a chalk broad, Sarah just wanted it to stop. The room felt as if it were shaking, her eyes were so full of tears she couldn't see the horror that was going around her. The puppets started to sing along to the dark melody, Sarah could hear them and screamed louder. She was in a nightmare and all she could do was cry and wait for it to be over.  
“Sarah..” She heard a soft voice say, and as if because of this voice all that was going on behind her was being turned down to a barely a whisper. She still kept her eyes shut and stayed in a ball on the floor. She felt arms come around her trying to hold her.  
“Sarah you're dreaming, you must wake up now.” The voice whispered to her.   
“Go away! Don't touch me!” Sarah screamed in fear and was too afraid to look at who was talking to her. The arms just held her tighter. Then in a soft voice without any music, “I'll paint you mornings of gold, I'll spin you Valentine evenings..” Sarah started to relax a little, “though we're strangers till now we're choosing the path between the stars, I'll lay my love between the stars..”   
Jareth felt Sarah start to soften in his arms and the nightmarish version of the ballroom slowly started to fade into the normal empty one. If it wasn't for him jumping into her dreams who know how long it would be before she remembers the labyrinth. Why did she have a nightmare about it though? She's never had a nightmare about it before. Jareth leaned down and whispered, “Sarah..you need to wake up now.”  
Sarah snapped up in bed, she looked at the clock, 6:00 p.m. It was still a soft evening light outside that was spilling in her room. She slept half the day away now she won't sleep tonight. But she doesn't remember getting into bed. Did daddy carry me to bed? Sarah thought but didn't think too much into it. What a horrible dream. A nightmare is more like it. She got out of bed because she figured dinner was almost ready. But something still felt off, as if someone was watching her. She shook off that feeling and continued out of her room and down the stairs.  
Jareth was outside of her window in his owl form. What happened in there? She hasn't had a dream that had to do with the labyrinth unless I planted it into her mind. Did she dream of that herself? She couldn't have, she's not capable of that yet. Somethings not right here. Jareth spread his wings and took off back to his castle.  
When he got back to his throne room the room was full of drunk goblins running around and took no notice of their King. This angered him and he picked up a glass mug on the table next to him and chucked it to the wall smashing it to pieces. The room fell silent as all of the goblins whipped their heads around and faced Jareth.  
“What the hell is going on?!” Jareth yelled at them, “Do you have no self control?! I'm gone for a hour at most and THIS is what happens?”  
A small goblin spoke up, “We sorry King Jareth, we were just so thirsty and-”  
“I don't want to hear excuses!” Jareth said cutting them off, “Out! Everyone out!”  
Goblins scrambled left and right trying not wanting to face the wrath of Jareth anymore some even bumping into each other. When the room was cleared out of goblins Jareth let out a deep sigh and strutted slowly to his throne and plopped down closing his eyes. How could this happen? How could she forget us? Jareth thought, and why did she have a nightmare about the ballroom? I certainly didn't put that into her head, she couldn't have thought that on her own. That's impossible. Something or someone is messing with her dreams, but who?  
Jareth opened his eyes again and looked around the room. It was a mess, chicken everywhere, hay, cups, old food, spills. Jareth took in another deep sigh.   
“Nothing is ever the way I want it.” Jareth whispered to himself, “I'm King, everything should be in order, but-”  
“You need Sarah.” A woman's voice finished the sentence for him and Jareth looked to his right to see who it was.  
“Ah little sister, how did you get here?” Jareth asked the tall blonde in a silver gown.  
“Oh you know I just poofed in.” She said laughing.  
“You really shouldn't spend so much time in the above ground I never understand your humor Meg.”  
“Well you should, if you want Sarah to come back so badly you need to actually speak to her instead of just giving her little dreams.” Meg said as she moved to stand in front of Jareth.  
“It's not as easy as you think, she has to figure it out on her own I can only guide her.”  
“And why is that?”  
“Well that's the way it is.”  
Meg crossed her arm, “that's the way it is or that's the way you want it to be because you're scared?”  
Jareth sat up straight in his chair and put on a stern face, “The King isn't afraid of anything. Sarah just needs time this is her destiny and I don't want to ruin it by intervening.”   
“She better remember before it's too late, neighboring kingdoms are becoming stronger than you Jareth, I’ve heard talk of invasion.” Meg said in a serious tone.  
“And you think I don't know that, Meg?” Jareth snapped back at her.   
“All I'm saying is that you need to hurry along we don't have time to act cautiously.”   
“This is such a delicate matter, she must remember on her own. If I were to appear in front of her one day and tell her everything she could go insane.”   
“Yes but you forget, Sarah has already been here before. The memories are there you just have to unlock them, brother.”   
Jareth sighed, “In do time, Meg. But you know I cannot risk the matter. My kingdom is on the line, when she is ready it will be.”   
“Fine. As long as you keep everything under your control and be careful, walls can talk you know.”   
“What are you implying, sister?” Jareth asked sternly.  
“Oh nothing, just that I’ve heard of spies in the kingdom telling secrets to the troll kingdom for gold.”  
“And you didn't think this was important enough to tell me sooner?!” Jareth said getting up and moving past her.  
“And what are you going off to do about it?”  
“To find the traitors, there will be hangings tonight.”

Sarah was sitting next to her father at the dinner table when the phone rang.   
“Aren't you gonna get that Daddy?” Sarah asked as the phone rang.  
“You know that rules Sarah, no phone calls during dinner.” Robert Williams answered back to her and smiled at Irene Williams across the table from him. Sarah followed his gaze and just glared at her as the phone stopped ringing. Before Sarah could take another bite of her mashed potatoes the phone started to ring again. Sarah looked at her father with a concerted face.  
“If it is so important whoever it is can wait after dinner.” Robert said sternly. Sarah sunk down in her chair knowing who is probably calling her. The phone rang again. Robert took in a deep sigh and got up from his seat with Irene looking at him disapproving.  
He picked up the yellow phone and answered, “Hello?” Sarah was listening from the dinning room.  
“Yes she is, but we are in the middle of dinner.”   
“I understand that but I'm also her father.”   
“She can just stay with me and Irene this weekend and-”  
“Yes yes I know.”   
“Okay fine you can come get her but next time don't call during dinner.” Robert hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Irene rolled her eyes and looked defeated as Sarah beamed from ear to ear. Robert came back in the kitchen.  
“Well kiddo that was your mother, she's coming to pick you up now so run along and get your things ready.” He said trying to not look at Irene's disapproving face.  
“Okay daddy.” Sarah said spring from her seat and ran up starts.   
“You should have said no.” Irene said once Sarah was gone, “ she knows not to call during dinner.”  
“I know I know but it's her mother for crying out loud and we already agreed during the divorce that she will have Sarah on the weekends.”  
“Well I'm her stepmother, Sarah and I haven't bonded. She hates me and you know it.” Irene was getting upset now.  
“Irene,” Robert said in a soothing tone, “you know that's not true. She just idolizes her mother.”  
“I just wish she would want to spend time with me and I could actually get to know her more.”   
“How bout when she come back Sunday I'll talk to her okay? I'll ask her to try a little more with you, don't worry sweetheart she'll come around.”  
Upstairs Sarah was rushing to get ready. I love spending time with my mom Sarah thought to herself while packing her things. She heard a car pull up, she quacking zipped up her backpack and rushed down the stairs.   
“Bye daddy see you Sunday!” Sarah said running to the door. Outside was a sleek black car, better than the minivan her dad and stepmother drive her around in and no car seats either. Sarah jumped in the front seat.  
“Oh I missed you so much mom!” Sarah said giving her a big hug.  
“I missed you too sweetheart!” Linda said back to Sarah, they were a spitting image of each other. Sarah felt like she belonged with her much more that her father and stepmother.   
“Come on let's go before your dad changes his mind.” Linda said laughing as she pulled out of the drive way. “So tell me everything, how is school, friends, got any hot dates?” She asked smiling while Sarah blushes slightly at the last question.  
“Mom! You know I don't date.”   
“Well you should you're a pretty girl, lucky you took after me and not your father.”  
“Nobody likes me though, mom. All the boys at school think I'm weird.” Sarah said in a pouty voice.  
“Aw sweetie nobody thinks you're weird, you just haven't applied yourself enough yet.”   
Sarah stayed quiet and just stared out the window at the night sky. This soothed her in a way. She felt as if someone was up there looking down at her, someone other worldly.  
Linda broke the silence, “Look Sarah when we go over this hill up here you'll get a beautiful view of the city.” Sarah sat up in her seat looking forward. She saw all the buildings and lights everywhere, New York City. She loves living in New York but her father makes her live in the suburbs. Her mother however, loves the city life and being an actress it's a must.   
“We're almost home sweetie.” Linda said smiling. Sarah wishes she could always stay with her mom, but she's too busy to raise a child. Still though she loves her mother. Linda pulls into her apartment building’s parking space.  
“Okay Sarah got your things?”  
Sarah picked up her backpack off the floor of the car, “Yup”  
“Good don't want to forget anything do we?”   
They got out of the car and entered the building going up the stairs. Linda unlocked her apartment door and they entered. She had a small but decent two bedroom one bathroom apartment. One her room and the other Sarah’s for when she comes over. You walk into the living room and see the kitchen straight ahead.   
“I know you probably didn't get to finish your dinner before I got you so how do you feel about ordering takeout and watching a movie? Does that sound fun?”   
Sarah smiled at her, “of course that would be amazing right now.”  
“Great! I'll call you go pick out a movie you wanna watch.” Sarah beamed and went to go through her mother’s movie collection.

Jareth and Meg stood before the entire goblin kingdom next to the two goblins that were about to be hung.  
“Traitors. That's what they are. They decided to go against their king and tell secrets to the troll kingdom.” Jareth spoke as the crowed gasped and murmured.  
“Any last words?”  
One goblin spoke up, “yes,” he looked into Jareth's eyes, “your kingdom will fall.” Jareth pulled the lever dropping the floor from underneath them. He heard the crack of their necks.   
“This is what happens if you go against me.” Jareth said trying to sound strong but Meg could hear the fear in his voice. The fear of that his whole life, his kingdom will be no more.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sarah woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, her favorite breakfast. She was surprised her mother still remember. Sarah remembers watching movies all night with her mom, she even let her stay up past bedtime. Irene and her father would never let that happen. They don't know how to have fun like her mom does. Sarah got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen following the scent. There her mother stood wearing her purple robe with her long hair in a bun on top of her head.  
“Well Goodmorning sleepyhead.” Linda said smiling, “Did you sleep alright? It's almost noon you know.”  
“I slept fine I guess, no dreams tonight.” Sarah said kind of sad, she liked having those dreams, with exception of the last one that was a nightmare.  
“Again with those dreams? Sarah, it's not real. They're just dreams I don't understand we you get so worked up about them.” Linda said while giving Sarah her plate of food.  
“I know they're just dreams mom, but I still like having them. They're fun, sometimes I just want to stay there longer, be there longer than the dreams.” Sarah say down at the little table.  
“Well don't go wishing your life away, Sarah. You always should make the best of what you got.” Linda said sitting across from her.   
“And you know I do mom but I just wish it was better sometimes.”

Goblins awoken at that word. Wish. Is she wishing to come back?   
“Listen, she's going to say the words!”

“Sarah how much better could your life get? You have a family who loves you. Yeah me and your father aren't together anymore but Irene isn't that bad is she?”  
“She's the stepmother of course she's bad.” Sarah said with attitude, “I just wish..” 

“Did she say it yet?”   
“Shut up!” The whole group of goblins said to the one. 

“Oh I don't know what I wish.” Sarah said with a sigh.

“Dangit!” All the goblins said together.

“Well you better be careful, wishing is a very powerful thing to do, Sarah.” Linda said before taking a sip of coffee. 

Back at the castle all was quiet, everyone was questioning last night’s hanging. Is Jareth even a fit King? Many wondered but never said aloud.   
In the throne room sat a sulking King trying to find solutions to his many problems.  
“I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so” Meg said appearing out of nowhere startling Jareth.   
“You know I would enjoy at the very least a knock before you just appear in my throne room.” Jareth said with annoyance.  
Meg walked slowly in front of Jareth and sat on the side of the pit in the middle of the room, “Jareth, brother, I really think you should reconsider.”  
“It's too risky Meg and that's the end of-”  
“Everyone in your kingdom makes you out to be a fool.” Meg said cutting him off.  
Jareth sighed and put his head in his hands, “I know, Meg. Believe me I know, but I can't win either way. The goblins have told me that she almost made a wish this morning, that's progress.”  
“Yeah, almost.” She said with a scuff.  
“Well it's better than nothing.” Jareth said giving her a scornful look. He got up from his throne and walked to the window and stared off outside at his crumbling kingdom.   
“I have a bad feeling about the troll kingdom, their king and I have never been on good terms.” Jareth finally said after some time, “maybe he sees that I'm at my weakest point, he is planning something I just feel it.”   
“I feel it too, brother. And I don't doubt what the goblins said from hanging.”

 

“So Sarah, what are you doing next weekend?” Linda asked while driving to their favorite restaurant.  
“Well, Stacy wants me to go to this stupid homecoming dance with her.” Sarah said looking down.  
“A school dance? Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Sarah!” Linda said with excitement, “we have to get you a dress and shoes and find a place to get your makeup done and-”  
“No we don't,” Sarah said looking at her defensively, “ I didn't say I was gonna go.” She said looking back down at her lap.   
“Why not? You've never been! You will have so much fun Sarah I just know it! I always had fun at school dances.”   
“Yeah, cause you were popular. Everyone loved you, if I go I'll just be a total joke.”   
“Oh no you won't, Sarah. I bet once you get there all dressed up all the boys would be all over you.” Sarah stared out the window after she said that and decided to just drop it knowing she wouldn't win. Linda kept talking but Sarah just blocked her out. She didn't care really if the boys at her school liked her in that way. She was starting to become more comfortable with that fact but she doesn't want to commit social suicide either by showing up and being laughed at. School dances just weren't her thing, it was just an excuse for all the popular girls to dress as sexy as the school dress code will let them so the popular boys could gawk at them. Besides she didn't really like the boys at her high school, she never found any of them attractive. Like they would find her attractive that's pretty laughable. Most of the boys would ignore her presents and would just follow the popular girls around like little puppy dogs. Some boys did like her friend Stacy though she was what Sarah liked to call “typical pretty” what most boys like, blonde, big blue eyes and big well, you know. This is why looks can be deceiving though because Stacy was just about as weird as Sarah. Sure she had one boyfriend before but it wasn't anything serious they were only freshman at the time, but she swears that they got a little frisky once on his couch. When Sarah asked if she did it Stacy just said, “well, I'm not sure actually. What does it really mean to ‘do it’ anyways?” Sarah took this as it was probably just a lot of awkward fumbling around until they stopped because his parents came home. But she told herself she has nowhere to judge since she hasn't even kissed a guy yet. Sarah does wonder sometimes what it would be like to ‘do it’ she's seen some of the PG-13 movies where the couple starts to make out but it just fades to black but, what happens after that?   
“Okay we're here!” Sarah's mother sang out. She looked out the window at a fancy dress shop, “we're looking for a dress now?”   
“Of course Sarah! You don't want to wait until the last minute then all the good dresses will be gone. Come on sweetie it wouldn't kill you.”  
“Uuughhh.” Sarah let out as she got out of the car and they entered the shop.  
“Oooh Sarah how about this one?” Linda said with excitement showing a flashy hot pink puffy mess.  
“You have got to be kidding me.”   
“Oh come on just have fun with it!”   
Sarah ignored her mother and began going through a rack of dresses with hues of blues and greens. She always liked greens and blues so why not wear her favorite color? She grabbed a few dresses and made her way to the dressing room with her mother waiting patiently outside. One was way too big, one too tight, one too short, one too long, and one too itchy. It was hopeless finding a dress for her ‘awkward’ body.   
“Mom this is hopeless! Nothing fits me!” Sarah said as she sat down on the floor of the dressing room.   
“Oh Sarah don't say that. You'll find the dress just don't give up okay?” Sarah looked at herself in the mirror wearing an unzipped light blue dress and saw something. In the space between the wall and the thick dressing room curtain she could see out in the store behind her. But there was something odd, she saw a dark green dress hanging on a small rack. The odd thing was it looked like someone was tugging it out from the rest of the dresses as if someone was trying to show her it. Sarah turned around and pulled back the curtain and made her way to the green dress. She grabbed it off the rack and stocked back to the dressing room before her mother could say anything to her. Once in the safety of the dressing room Sarah examined the dress. It was a thin silky dress that flowed down to the floor like a soft waterfall with a halter top and light beading on the chest. The perfect shade of dark, rich green that match her skin tone perfectly. Sarah tried it on and stared at herself in the mirror for awhile. It fit like a glove, this was the best she ever looked.   
“Sarah? You okay?” Linda called from outside of the dressing room. Sarah pulled back the curtain and her mother gasped, “that looks beautiful on you!”  
“Are you sure?” Sarah asked doubtfully.  
“Of course it does! It's not the dress that makes the girl, it's the girl that makes the dress and thankfully you look just like your mother so of course you look amazing! Oh and look I found these shoes for you too. They will look perfect with that dress.” Linda handed her a dark green pair of strappy heels.  
“I'll just need to learn how to walk in them.” Sarah laughed as she went back in the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. Maybe this dance won't be so back after all. And the dress is very pretty.   
After Linda paid for the dress they left for dinner then she took her back home with her father and stepmother. It was late by the time she got home, almost 10:30 p.m. All the lights were off in the house and she came in, locked the door behind her, and tried going to her room as quietly as she could. When she got there she hung up her dress and put in her nightgown and crawled into bed tired from the day before.   
Jareth saw her through his crystal ball getting into bed. He just watched her until she fell asleep, which didn't take long. He wished to be there with her but a small part of him still hated her for defeating him. She was stronger than she knew, maybe she had Fae blood in her. Maybe that's why she is so strong, either way she is destined to be by his side. His train of thought was interrupted by a shimmer he saw fly through to room and spinning over her head. Jareth tried to get into her mind but was blocked, he wasn't even able to appear in her room, all he could do was just watch. The cloud of glitter fell over Sarah’s body which made her jolt awake after a few minutes. Good at least she is away now but, she looks frightened. Sarah got out of bed and ran to turn on the light. She was shaking, Sarah saw something but what was it? Jareth still had no control over the situation, he wants to be by her side and help but he can't something is blocking him. Sarah notices something outside her window and walks over to it, Jareth watching intently. She sees a black snake resting in the tree outside her window.  
“Ewww yuck!” Sarah said with a disgusted face and backed away from the window. How odd Jareth thought, this isn't right.   
Sarah turned on her side lamp and turned of the overhead light and tried going back to sleep. But she didn't get much sleep last night. It was those eyes, beautiful eyes one green one blue turned black. What did that dream mean? Why was she scared? Sarah’s room felt cold that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to anyone that actually reads this fic and is somewhat invested in it I just haven't felt like writing but I promise that I will try and get a chapter out every week


	4. Chapter 4

That next Saturday Sarah heard the doorbell ring. Must be Stacy finally she thought, she's always late. She opened the door to reveal the small blonde girl holding a huge dress bag and a medium over the night bag.   
“Hey Sarah!” Stacy said with a big smile coming in to hug her.   
“Hey Stacy, that's your dress?” Sarah asked while getting squeezed.   
“Yes and you're going to just die when you see it!” Stacy grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to Sarah's room as if she lived there herself. Once in the room Stacy laid the dress down on her bed and unzipped the black bag to reveal a light pink poofy dress that will fall right above her knees with capped short sleeves.   
“Wow that is really pretty, Stacy.” Sarah said while imaging Stacy in the dress, it truly fit her personality perfectly.  
“I must see yours now.” Stacy demanded.  
“Well I don't know if it can top that but okay.” Sarah went and opened the closet door to look for the dress. From the back of the closet she pulled out her long green dress that Stacy stared at with mouth open for a moment before speaking.  
“That is so beautiful. Where did you even get it?”   
“Just at some little dress shop with my mom last weekend. They resell dresses they get in at donations so everything really is a one of a kind.”   
“You must put it on. I HAVE to see you with it on.” Sarah felt a little giddy about that, she was excited to put the dress on again she felt beautiful in it. She stripped down to her underwear and pulled the dress over her head and Stacy helped zip her up. When she turned around Stacy just gasped.   
“Sarah…..just wow.”   
Sarah smiled, “you really like it?”   
“I love it, all the boys at school will wish they would have asked you out to the dance.” Not that Sarah really cared that she wasn't asked, it still made her blush. The dress made her feel good. Like it was made for her. She almost told Stacy about how she even found it. About how it looked as if someone was pulling it out for her. But she decided not too, it was just in her head. Sarah looked at her clock they had about an hour to get ready and be out the door.   
“Well we better get ready if we’re gonna make it.” Sarah said   
“I remember you telling me your dress was green so I brought some makeup I thought would go with it one second,” Stacy started digging through her overnight bag and when she found her makeup bag she pulled Sarah down to sit on the floor with her. “I know you didn't want anything heavy so I figured a little shimmery gold eyeshadow, eyeliner, and red lipstick would do.” Stacy said while starting to apply Sarah's makeup for tonight.  
“Stacy could I ask you something?”   
“Sure anything.” Stacy said while focusing on her friend’s eyeshadow.  
“Have you ever been in love?”  
“Well, I've liked guys before but I don't think I've ever loved any.”   
“Oh okay.” Sarah said sounding disappointed.  
“Why?”   
“I was just wondering what it would be like to be in love.”  
“I think it would stink.” Stacy said while picking up her eyeliner pencil.  
“In all the books I read it always sounds so amazing and beautiful with the white horse and castles and princes-”  
“Yeah but in reality boys are horndogs.”  
Sarah laughed, “yeah I guess so.”   
“Those stories are just fairy tales, they aren't real.”   
“I know but, if a knight in shining armor came down and sweeped me off my feet I don't think I would fight very much.”   
“I second that,” Stacy said laughing then handed her lipstick and a mirror, “here, I've never been able to put lipstick on other people.”   
Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and almost dropped it. She was surprised how good she looked, Stacy really made her eyes stand out. She puckered her lips and swiped on the deep red lipstick. She started tussling her hair in the mirror.  
“Should I curl my hair a bit? I think that would be the finishing touch.” Sarah asked Stacy as she was starting on her own makeup.  
“Yeah, could you do mine too? I always curl it wrong.” She isn't wrong about that Sarah thought.

It was 8:00p.m. almost time for the dance to start and Sarah was spraying on her peach perfume with Stacy next to her putting on pink lipgloss.  
“You ready girls?” Mr. William called from downstairs.  
“Yeah dad we’ll be right down!” Sarah called back. Both Sarah and Stacy took a deep breath and sighed looking in the mirror at each other.  
“Damn, we look good.” Stacy finally said making Sarah laugh.  
“Come on we don't want to be late.” Sarah grabbed her hand and pulled her down stairs.  
“Aww you girls look beautiful!” Irene exclaimed out. Sarah gave her a slight smile trying to not be rude.   
“Come on girls I need a picture before you leave!” She said pulling out the camera.  
“Just a few, okay?” Sarah said while starting to pose.  
“Of course girls now move closer.” Irene said while taking multiple pictures.   
“Come on ladies lets get moving.” Mr. Williams finally said.  
“Okay girls have fun and don't forget we’ll pick you up at 12 when it's over so be at the front of the school.”   
“We know Irene.” Sarah said smiling while walking out the door and shutting it. Not even Irene’s ‘motherly’ comments could ruin this night. She felt truly beautiful tonight. 

“I'm so excited.” Stacy said as Mr. Williams pulled up in front of the school’s gym.  
“Well you girls have fun and no dancing with boys I mean it.” Mr. Williams said looking back at Sarah mostly.  
“I know dad don't worry.” Sarah said smiling sweetly at him and getting out of the car.  
“See ya later Mr. Williams.” Stacy said before shutting the door. They waved bye as he drove away. As soon as he was out of their sights they turned around at made their way to the gym door. They heard the music getting louder as they got closer.   
“Huh it already started.” Stacy said while opening the door. Sarah felt oddly comfortable and confident right now. Normally she would shy away but tonight she felt beautiful. It's the dress Sarah thought, it's magical.  
The girls scanned the room, half the people were dancing and half stood around in groups just talking. But some were staring not at both of them, just Sarah. They looked at her in awe, she was the weird awkward girl but tonight she looked amazing. It was mostly the boys that starred at her making their dates mad. That just made Sarah smile.  
“Come on Sarah let's dance!” Stacy said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the middle of the gym. They dance to whatever the random pop song of the week was and they loved it. This was the first time Sarah ever been to a school dance and she was actually having fun.  
But she kept seeing something. Out of the corner of her eye but every time she turned to look at it, it was gone. It was just shimmer from the other girls’ dresses that's all Sarah thought. But still, there was a figure too. Well there's people already me dancing right now Sarah thought. That's all it is, just the others. But this figure wasn't dance, actually it wasn't moving at all. It sold black and it gave her the creeps. Just ignore it Sarah thought, it's just your brain playing tricks on you.   
Sarah and Stacy danced and danced together like there was no tomorrow. Their feet hurt and most of their curls have fallen into slight waves but they kept going. It was the dress Sarah thought, it gave her that confidence, it was magical.   
“I'm going to get water, do you want some?!” Sarah had to yell out to her friend over the music.   
“What?!”   
“Nevermind!” Sarah laughed and walked away to the front room before the gym for some water. She was alone, everyone was inside enjoying the music. She went over to the refreshments table and got a cold water bottle.   
“Sarah” someone seemed to whisper from nowhere yet, all around her. Sarah whipped around.  
“H-hello?” Sarah's eyes went wild searching for the source of the voice. No one but her. She tried brushing it off as just being from the music being loud, maybe her hearing is just off right now. She turned back around cautiously and took a few big gulps of her water. But she felt odd as if someone was watching her. Then from the corner of her eye she saw a shimmer of something moving fast towards the door leaving the gym. When she whipped around the door was slamming back shut.   
“Wait a minute!” Sarah screamed after it and ran out the door into the night. Sarah stared off into the darkness waiting for some sort of sign that this is real. She heard the heavy metal door close behind her and checked to see if she could open it again but of course it was locked.  
“Damn” Sarah whispered under her breath. She turned back around in search of whatever came out here.  
Sarah saw another glimpse of shimmers fly in the woods, she ran after it. It seemed to bounce from one tree into the other guiding Sarah deeper into the woods.   
“Hey wait up!” Sarah called after it trying to catch up. She couldn't quite tell what it was, just a ball of glittery light. She was curious though, always up for adventure.  
Finally, the ball of glitter slowed down right before diving into a hole in the roots of a large oak tree. Sarah paused in front of it for a moment. She looked around her and realized she doesn't know where she is or how she is going to get back.   
“I'll figure it out later.” Sarah said to herself, and bent down on her knees in front of the hole peering into it.   
“Hellooooo?” Sarah called out into the hole. She peered down closer before realizing the root her right hand was perched on was rot and broke off causing her to fall down the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

She was falling down down down into the underground. So fast she couldn't even scream. Until she finally hit something solid she was to afraid to open her eyes. She pulled herself open to where she was on her hands and knees and finally opened her eyes. She was looking down at her scraped up hands propping herself up on old black and white tile. Am I dead? She thought to herself. She looked up to scan the room. She was in a tan marble room with high ceilings and pillars and some how tall windows with thick black curtains and the moonlight spilling in the room giving it a soft light. In the middle of the room a large black throne.  
Sarah slowly pulled herself off the floor and stood tall.  
“You look lovely in that dress, I knew you would.” Sarah heard a deep man’s voice say. She whipped around looking for the source but no one.  
“Where are you?”  
“Well I am here.”   
“Yeah? Then show yourself.” Sarah said trying to act brave. She looked around and finally saw someone in the shadows out of the moon’s rays by the window.   
“Come out of the shadows.” Sarah said standing tall.  
“Oh my dear,” the man said with some pause, “I don't think you want that. No one likes seeing me, who's to say you're any different?”   
“Well maybe I am.”  
“Curiosity killed the cat you know?” Sarah saw a large smile grow across the man’s darkened face with sharp teeth when he said that.  
“Well thankfully I'm not a cat.” Sarah said with pride trying to not show her fear. The man laughed.   
“Okay Sarah I'll come out but I don't think you'll like it.” The tall dark shadow moved out into the moonlight and she saw him. Black shoulder length hair pale white skin with solid black eyes and a large smile. Sarah backed up a little in fear, he was otherworldly. Something about him said run. The room felt colder when he stepped out, she could almost see her breath. Sarah took one step back to steady herself.   
“Are you afraid?” The man said while slowly stepping closer.   
“Of course not,” Sarah was lying and lying badly, “who are you?”   
“Who am I? The important question is who are you?” He said with a smile.  
“Why am I so important?”   
“I don't know you tell me.” He was now inches away from her.  
“What do you want from me?” Sarah said with fear in her voice as she backed away.  
“Don't you remember me my sweet? I'm your king, am I not?” The man said with sadness in his eyes.  
My king? The man in my dreams? Sarah thought, but he looks nothing like him.   
“Are you the man from my dreams?”   
“Well I should hope so, I wouldn't want my love to be dreaming of another.” The man said while reaching out a pale hand to caress her cheek before Sarah backed away once seeing his sharply pointed nails.  
“You look nothing like him.”   
“I know my dear, I just didn't want to scare you,” the man looked troublesome, “please forgive me Sarah.” He tried reaching his hand out once more. Sarah paused for a moment. This isn't right Sarah thought, I would have remembered him. Not realizing what she was doing she took his hand. It was as cold and as hard as ice.   
“Have you been the one this whole time? The one that poured that coffee on my teacher and pulled out this dress and followed me in the gym?” Sarah asked looking up into his black eyes.  
“Well I had to look out for you my dear. And I had that dress made for you here in my castle. I just had it be placed there for you to find.” The man said smiling.  
“Oh thank you then sir for the dress and everything really but I really should be going now.” Sarah said trying to loosen his grip on her hand.   
“Going? Oh you're not going anywhere my love.” The dark man said inching closer to her.  
“I-I'm s-sorry for everything b-but I need to go my dad is probably worried.” Sarah stammered out.  
“Oh I think he’ll live but you, Sarah. You're mine.” The man said while backing her up into a corner.   
“Yours?” Sarah said with fear in her voice.  
“What's the matter dear? You don't like me?” The man started laughing, “don't you remember all the fun we had together the last time you were here?”   
“I'm sorry sir but I think you are mistaken, you aren't the man in my dreams.” Sarah felt the cold marble against her back, she wanted to leave she needed to get out of here.  
“I'm not? If I'm not than who is?” His face was inches away from hers.  
“I-I d-don't know.” Sarah was shaking with fear. The man put both hands on the wall on either sides next to her blocking her from escaping. “I don't even know who you are.”   
The man laughed, “I'm Blagden, the Troll King from the winter court my dear Sarah and you will be my queen.” He leaned down to kiss her. Sarah squeeze her eyes shut in disgust, she felt his cold lips press against hers and his hands moved to cup her face. This wasn't right, she felt trapped, this wasn't the man in her dreams. Blagden stopped and looked at her.   
“What? You don't want to kiss your beloved?”  
“You are not my beloved. And I want to go home now.” Sarah tried sounding brave, maybe he'll let her leave if she doesn't show fear.   
“I'm not am I? We’ll see about that,” Blagden grabbed her arm hard and started dragging her out the door down the long hallway, “I'm not your love? Well maybe I'll just have to force you to love me.” Sarah was screaming and kicking her legs around trying to break free but he was too strong for her. She would have nowhere to run anyways. Blagden stopped at the large old mirror at the end of the hallway and picked her up off her feet by her shoulders.  
“Maybe if you spent a little time alone you'll start appreciating my company.” He said with an evil smile and threw Sarah back through the mirror into complete darkness.   
Sarah fell on a cold floor and the last thing she saw was his large smile fading away. She tried looking away but she could barely see. She felt around on her hands and knees to try and grasp her surroundings. Her breathing started to quicken as her imagination started running wild as to what she might find. The worse would be if she found a dead body. She didn't, instead she found what felt like a stick candle now she just needs to find something to light it with. If she could just find matches she'll be okay. There was nothing, Sarah started to panic. The room was small she could tell probably 6ft long and 5ft wide and she can't feel for anything else but the cold hard floor and walls and an unlit candle stick. How could he do this? He put this candle in here to give me hope but not give me anything to light it with, Sarah thought. She stood up and stared at the wall she was thrown in from. She reached out to feel it. There was nothing, no door handle, no knocker, hell not even a bell. She was just stuck in a marble box. She could feel tears well up in her eyes.  
“Let me out!,” Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs and started pounding on the wall with her balled up hands, “let me out of here!” Her crying was harder now and her chest hurt but, she kept screaming, hoping somebody will hear her.   
“Please! Let me out of here!” She cried out but no one heard her, or no one cared. Sarah backed up against the other wall in defeat. She slowly slid down crying softer now and picked up the candle holding it against her chest. There was no way out Sarah thought, I’ll be here forever. She curled up into a ball and let herself fall on to the floor on her side. She couldn't think about anything she just cried. She just wanted to go home. 

Jareth was pacing in his throne room that late night. He stopped and stared out the window at the moon, he wondered what Sarah was doing right now. He lifted his hand and stared into the crystal, nothing. That's odd Jareth thought. He started playing with it, twirling it in his hands and looked more intently into it. Still just darkness. Jareth was worried now and slightly annoyed.  
“What the hell is she doing?” He cursed to himself.  
“Guards!” Jareth yelled out causing the two tall goblins to jump.   
“Yes your majesty?” One goblin fumbled out.  
“Go fetch my sister, and fast.”   
“Right away your majesty!” The goblin said while both of them ran out of the throne room. Jareth just stared at the large moon. Lost in his thoughts, he was worried. If something bad were to ever happen to that girl I don't know what I'll do, Jareth thought. My life, my kingdoms life depends on her.   
“Yes brother?” Meg said from behind him.   
Without turning to face her Jareth spoke, “check on Sarah for me.”  
“Brother, did you call me all the way down here just to-”  
“I command you. Just do it.” Jareth interrupted her argument.  
“Fine if that means I can leave.” Meg drew up a crystal in her hand, “brother there's nothing there I don't see what you're getting at?”  
“Exactly that sister, nothing.”  
Meg finally understood, she looked in the crystal once more. Just darkness, “something's wrong. Jareth do you know what it means to just see darkness when you call upon someone?” Meg asked him knowing the answer herself.  
Jareth finally turned around to face Meg, what she saw shocked her to the bone. Her brother, the toughest goblin king ever is crying. Tears were rolling down Jareth’s cheeks but Meg could tell he was still holding a lot in.   
“Sarah's dead, Meg isn't she?” Jareth asked in a painful voice.  
After a long pause she finally answers, “we don't know that yet, Jareth. We'll find her okay? Everything will be okay.” Meg reached out and pulled her brother in a tight embrace causing him to cry more. Jareth finally cracked, he broke down in Meg's arms sobbing fell to his knees. I can't live without her, Jareth thought to himself, I'll die.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm not proof reading anything and I'm writing everything from my phone so if the writing isn't that great than its cool as long as I get this fic across to whoever actually wants to read it so don't focus on bad grammar just enjoy the story.<3


End file.
